


dayturnal nocturnal

by lacunia



Series: tall twinyards [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard is a Little Shit, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote a part two, Kinda Crack, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, stretch marks, yes i know dayturnal isn't a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia
Summary: Aaron has a height complex. Neil bakes a cake. Andrew takes a bath. It's Monday, a new semester, and the twins have grown over summer break--you get the idea.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: tall twinyards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121792
Comments: 53
Kudos: 231





	dayturnal nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> uhm??? I don't know why I wrote a part two don't ask me I do not have an answer  
> the bit with the stretch marks is an idea Asiny gave me so thank you for that!! :D also I wanna thank seikosayurrii for some [fanart](https://twitter.com/seikosayurii/status/1352684519829237760) they drew it made me so happy  
> enjoy, kinda edited kinda not

**Ⅰ**

Katelyn doesn't speak for a full minute when she see's him for the first time since break started.

She and her family had been enjoying time in another state with some relatives while Aaron, Andrew's lot and Matt had stayed in Columbia. They had spoken over the phone nearly every night, but Aaron hadn't once mentioned the new development that had occurred--his height.

He and Andrew had _magically_ grown--because Aaron refused to give Kevin the satisfaction and say it was his diet plans that made them grow--a total of eight inches over summer break, and it was, frankly, amazing. While he did garner some odd and shocked looks when he walked into his first class of the first day, he also didn't need to stand on his tiptoes to reach for the top cupboard where the toothpaste was held in the bathroom back in Columbia, unlike Neil who had given him an incredibly dark look when amusement showed on his face. Andrew didn't _seem_ to care about his new height, but Aaron saw the way he looked around his dorm room, testing his new perspective.

And, hey, it's not--listen. Aaron didn't _care_ about being five feet even. In fact, he couldn't have cared any less. Sometimes there would be the annoying joke or two, or some opposite Exy team member would get cocky when they realized he was a backliner (which they would quickly regret), and sometimes Aaron had _really_ hated that three tiny inches of height between himself and Neil--but it wasn't _horrible_ , being short.

But...well, it is also pretty damn good being 5'8.

Aaron knocks on Katelyn's dorm door and listens to the commotion coming from the inside. Katlyn has three roommates, all of them also Vixens--Wanda, Tatsu and Kala. The door wrenches open and Tatsu is revealed, her short black hair pulled into a ponytail and a slice of toast stuffed in her mouth.

The toast falls from her mouth when she see's him, and she gapes for a few seconds. Aaron's taller than her height of 5'5 now, and Tatsu doesn't seem to know what to think. All sorts of expressions run over her face, and Aaron watches as her eyes widen. She blinks once, twice and then three times before picking up her toast.

"What the fuck," Tatsu greets and takes a bite out of her toast. She moves to the side to let him walk in, "Did you get bit by a radioactive spider? What the hell happened, shortbus?"

Aaron opens his mouth to speak, but Wanda walks past the two of them, wandering from the kitchen. She has a large box with art supplies and canvases sticking out from the top in her hands and her bright red hair is streaked with paint.

"Hello, Aaron," She says absentmindedly. She goes to continue walking into a bedroom, but she freezes. Wanda turns around slowly, looks him up and down and scratches the side of her head. She has to lift the box halfway up to do so, so another messy paintbrush connects with her face and smears blue down one cheek. "Did you do something with your hair?" Wanda squints.

Aaron nods seriously. "Yes. Thank you for noticing."

Tatsu snorts and Kala comes around from the room Wanda was heading into. She jumps in surprise when she see's Aaron, and she exclaims, "Jesus!"

"He finally hit puberty," Tatsu informs them, and Aaron rolls his eyes before they connect to another figure coming from the kitchen.

A dopey smile overtakes his face. Katlyn is wearing a flannel, one of her arms out of the sleeve, and her socks are mismatched, one yellow and one green with navy stripes. Her strawberry blonde hair is cascading down her shoulders, strands caught in one of her tank tops sleeve, messy and frizzy and beautiful. Her skin is tanned, and one side of her sweatpants has been rolled up to her knee. She looks gorgeous.

Katlyn turns to them, and her eyes dance over to Aaron where they freeze. Surprise flashes over her face and her mouth forms an 'O'. There's silence for nearly a full minute before she blinks rapidly, and a grin curls her lips.

"Babe!" She says happily, and Tatsu makes a gagging sound. Aaron steps forward and Katlyn wraps her arms around him. She's still slightly taller at 5'11, but it doesn't matter. It never did. Katlyn pulls back and smacks a kiss on the crown of his head, "You've grown!"

"It's magic," Aaron says, because Kevin can die.

Katlyn twirls one of his curls around her finger and her eyes crinkle from how hard she's smiling. Tatsu interrupts their moment and deadpans from behind them, "He's a Christmas Miracle."

Aaron turns and faces her, "And you're a Summer Sadness. You're just jealous that you're the only single one here."

Tatsu makes a face and Wanda chuckles and kisses Kala on the nose. Wanda goes to enter the bedroom but halts, instead turning to Katlyn and Aaron, saying, "Actually, that reminds me. Me and Kala are going out on a date night tonight, do you two want to join us? It's at that nice Italian place downtown."

Kala grins, "Yeah, it'll be awesome, lovebirds. We can have some fun before school really gets up and starts going." Aaron and Katlyn have a conversation with their eyes, and Katlyn goes to accept before Aaron realizes something incredibly vital.

"Oh, shit, I can't tonight," Aaron says, "I've already made plans."

Katlyn tilts her head, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Neil's making a cake because Kevin had us on that diet for the whole break and we didn't have anything actually good," Aaron can imagine it. He's going to show up when Neil's trying to make the cake he's probably never made before, and it will be the perfect time to annoy the absolute shit out of him. It's fate. The universe is in his favor. 

Katlyn frowns. "Neil's...making a cake." Her voice is slow and confused.

"Yeah." Aaron says.

Wanda asks, "Why do you need to be there for that? I thought you didn't like Neil, and you could just eat dessert tonight at dinner anyway." The others nod in agreement.

"Now that I'm tall I can annoy him even more so than usual. You guys can't even imagine how pissed he gets when I just _stand_ next to him." Aaron smiles. It's such a perfect, subtle way to get back at Neil for the absolute shit show of last year.

Katlyn raises an eyebrow. Wanda and Kala share a look. Tatsu barks a laugh and Aaron turns to her, saying, "What?"

"You've got a..." Tatsu wiggles her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips, "You've got a height complex, huh, Miracle?"

Aaron scowls. "I do _not_." Because he doesn't. He didn't care about his height before and he doesn't care about his height now. It's just. It's just an easy way to piss off Neil. That's it.

Tatsu nods, "Uh, yeah, you do."

"I don't."

"You do. Why else are you trying to annoy him with your new height? He used to annoy you before because he was taller than you, and now you two," She gestures vaguely, "are waving your dicks at each other trying to claim superiority because it gives you both a sense of _winning_."

Aaron squints, "I don't have a height complex. And if I were to wave my dick at someone-- _not that I would_ \--it wouldn't be at _Neil Josten_."

"Well," Kala says, "You are kind of waving your dick around, Aaron."

"I'm--I'm, no! I'm not waving my dick around at anyone!"

Katlyn sympathetically pats his shoulder, "It kind of sounds like your waving your dick around, sweetheart."

Wanda asks, "Is Andrew also waving his dick around, Aaron?"

"I--"

"Andrew doesn't seem like the type to wave his dick around. Aaron does, though."

"Yeah. Aaron is so dick waving."

"Forget the dick waving!" Aaron waves his hands around, "I'm--okay. I do _not_ have a height complex. I'm just...getting back at him."

"I think you both have a height complex," Wanda replies, "I think you are both waving your dicks around."

Aaron decides that he's heard enough. He steps towards the door, "Have a nice dinner, you guys. I'm gonna head back. I've got homework." Katlyn laughs and presses another kiss to his forehead and waves him bye. Tatsu waves at him as he closes the door and grins evilly.

"Go wave your dick around, Aaron!"

Aaron slams the door.

**Ⅱ**

Andrew allows himself a small sigh as he settles into the bathtub. He's just got through the first day of classes, and Neil's reading in their bedroom, Kevin's out in the library and Nicky's busy out doing whatever Nicky does, so the only occupants in the dorm is himself and Neil. His joints and bones have been aching all day, the last of his growing pains going out with a bang, apparently.

A hot bath is supposed to help with the aches, so alas, here he is.

Andrew closes his eyes, feeling the heat travel over his body. He rests his arms on the edges of the tub and pulls his knees up so he's bracketing empty air. He's still getting used to his taller body, so it's odd to take up as much space as he does now. Aside from the growing pains, he's gathered purple and creamy coloured stretch marks around his stomach and hips that Neil had fondly traced a few days earlier. Andrew subconsciously traces one now. There's silence for a few minutes before there's a knock on the door.

Neil's voice is soft through the barrier. "Can I come in?"

"If you must," Andrew replies without opening his eyes. The door opens and closes and he turns to see Neil walk in, holding the book Andrew's currently reading and a bottle of expensive looking body wash.

"It'll make you smell like strawberries," He says, setting the items down near the tub. Andrew watches him with heavy lidded eyes, and when he goes to leave Andrew catches the felt of his shorts. Neil glances down at him, a question in his eyes.

"Hop in the tub with me," Andrew hums, "Yes or no?" 

Neil observes the bathtub for a second before nodding, stripping off quickly. Andrew helps him in, only raising his arms, and soon they're facing each other on opposite ends of the tub. It's a tighter fit than usual, but they can still be comfortable, so it's alright with Andrew.

There's more comfortable minutes of silence, with Andrew's eyes closed again, when it's broken by Neil questioning, "Can I clean you?"

Andrew peeks one eye open. He's holding the fancy bottle now. "Yes," Andrew says, and Neil slides forward until he's still facing Andrew, with the blonde's legs bracketing his body.

"Where can I touch?" Neil asks.

"Anywhere," Andrew lets his eyes droop close again when Neil starts gently cleaning him.

Neil runs the body wash over his body, down along his stomach and across his arms and thighs, tracing his fingers softly over the stretch marks. He presses soft, fluttering kisses in places and puts conditioner in his hands and gives Andrew a head massage. Andrew wonders how his life became this.

When Neil continues to pay extra attention to the stretch marks, Andrew opens his eyes and slowly asks, "What's with the new interest?"

Neil cups his face in his hands and stares at him with his endless eyes. "It's you," He says, simply. Andrew's stomach does some weird thing so he closes his eyes so he won't have to see his boyfriend anymore.

When they finally get out of the tub hours later, Neil murmuring something about a cake--good riddance--Neil pulls another bottle out of one of the drawers before they can get changed. Andrew looks down ( _down_ ) at Neil and looks at the bottle. It's a body moisturizer, candy scented. Jesus.

Andrew nods and closes his eyes again. Neil quietly asks, "Anywhere?" and Andrew replies, "Yes," and Neil starts lathering the moisturizer everywhere on him.

Afterwards, Andrew stumbles into the bedroom smelling like too-sweet strawberries and captivating candy, eyes heavy-lidded. He passes out to the sound of Neil in the kitchen, baking a fucking _cake_. It's disgustingly domestic, and it's disgustingly perfect.

**Ⅲ**

Neil stares at the cake instructions.

It's one of those incredibly simple cake mixtures that you couldn't even think to mess up, coming in a small box with the mixture already made. All he has to do is add, like, three ingredients. It's fine. Neil can't possibly mess this up.

He's also pretty sure Andrew's asleep, but all it would take is the slightest loud sound and Andrew will be up in a second, and Neil doesn't want that.

Neil scratches his head. The box says he needs two eggs, 150ml of milk, three tablespoons of butter and a twenty by seven centimeter pan. But, first, he needs to preheat the oven to 160 degrees fan forced.

Neil puts the box on the counter and slides across the tiles on socked feet. He stops in front of the oven and does as the box tells him to. _140, 150, 160_. It's fine. He does it. Nothing explodes. Good. Now, he needs to prepare the pan. He turns towards the cupboards and opens it, and closes it just in time before all the pans fall out.

_Of course._ Of course somebody closed the cupboard door before this day, fully knowing things were waiting to fall out on the unsuspecting and unlucky person. Neil stares at the roof and breathes for a moment. He'll just go and get one from another room so he doesn't wake Andrew up with the clattering. It's fine. All is well.

Neil makes his way out of the dorm and goes down to Matt and Aaron's room. He knocks, and no one answers. Neil knocks again, and Aaron yanks the door open.

"Oh," Aaron says, looking _down_ at him.

Neil crosses his arms, and Aaron says, "What do you want?"

"I need a pan," Neil replies, and he tries to ignore how he has to look up. This is horrible. This is a nightmare. Neil has died and he is in Hell.

"Are you making a cake?" Aaron asks, and Neil frowns at him, disturbed.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you say it this morning," He turns and walks towards the kitchen. Neil waits by the door, and then there's a thirty second pause before Aaron walks back over, and the blonde says, "Are you coming? I don't know what size you need."

Neil follows him in and searches through the cupboard which, this time, _isn't_ overwhelmed by hundreds of pots and pans. They don't even clatter as he grabs the one he needs. He pulls back, victorious, only to find Aaron has gotten closer. He stares _down_ at Neil. Neil stares _up_. Aaron doesn't even blink. Neil steps away.

Neil leaves without saying anything. He expects Aaron to stay in the dorm, but instead he follows Neil out into the hallway. "What are you doing?" Neil asks.

"Saving your dignity," Aaron starts making his leg strides longer. Neil quickens his pace, trying to match Aaron's. "Have you ever made a cake before?"

Neil is 100% sure that Aaron knows he hasn't so he doesn't bother replying. They enter Neil's dorm and go to the kitchen, and Aaron asks, "Where's Andrew?"

Neil glances over to their closed bedroom door, and says, "Sleeping," When he turns back so he's facing the kitchen Aaron is closer again, staring down at him. Oh, Neil _hates_ him. Neil has never hated anyone anymore so. He hopes Aaron rots in a swamp of rats, but he doesn't want to give Aaron the satisfaction of getting annoyed.

So, they start making the cake. Or, well, _Neil_ does. Aaron just becomes some irritating fuckass. When Neil starts mixing all the things together Aaron rests his elbow on Neil's head (once again) and yawns like Neil's some foot stool. When Neil has to try and reach for the sugar up in the a top cupboard Aaron watches as Neil, humiliated, brings a chair over to stand on so he can reach it. The whole ordeal is embarrassing and Aaron is just. He is just insufferable. Neil preferred when they acted like one another didn't exist.

Baking the cake takes twice as long as the box said it would, but it's finally in the oven, so it's done. It's over. It's fine. Neil turns away from the oven just in time to see Kevin barge in. Both he and Aaron turn to look at him as he storms in, and they watch as Kevin raises his head and starts sniffing the air like some sort of hound.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Kevin asks.

Neil goes to answer. "Yes--"

"--With two eggs and a slight tint of vanilla, only just now baking?"

Aaron and Neil share a look. "How did you--" Aaron starts.

Kevin sits down on one of the counter stools. There's a dark expression on his face as he says lowly, "I'd know that smell anywhere."

They all stare at one another as a silence blankets over them and Neil clears his throat and turns to start cleaning up. And there--shit. He has to get the sugar back into the top cupboard, but he doesn't think he'll survive grabbing a chair and standing on it again. The embarrassment will kill him or--even worse--Kevin will start talking about his diet again.

Neil takes a deep breath and turns to Aaron. He can't ask Kevin--because, well, he'll talk about his diet again--so he'll have to ask Aaron. Neil holds the sugar out to Aaron, and looks him in the eye and says quickly, "Can you put this in the top cupboard for me?"

Aaron squints and puts a hand behind his ear, leaning forward like he can't hear Neil, "What was that?"

Neil grits his teeth. Life sucks. "I said...can you put this in the top cupboard for me?"

"Come again?"

"Can. You. Put. This--"

Aaron suddenly goes pale and turns away from him, and Neil gives him an odd look. Aaron says, "Oh my god."

Andrew slips out from the bedroom and walks in, ruffled from his sleep. Kevin looks up from his phone and asks Aaron, "What?"

"I'm waving my dick around," Aaron says, and then his eyes widen. He puts a hand over his mouth and an awkward silence comes over the kitchen.

Neil stares at the sugar in his hand, unsure of what to do. Aaron keeps his hand over his mouth. Kevin scratches his arm and looks around. Andrew pauses in cracking his knuckles and closes his eyes slowly. Neil carefully turns away and drags a chair across the ground, the sound of wood on floor the only sound in the dorm. He puts the sugar in the cupboard himself and hops down and looks around, the silence continuing.

Someone coughs nervously. Kevin pockets his phone and walks away into the loungeroom. Aaron blinks a few times and turns away and leaves. Andrew opens his eyes and sniffs the air like a hound.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Andrew asks.

Neil goes to answer. "Yes--"

"--With two eggs and a slight tint of vanilla, only just now baking?"

Neil stares at the timer on the oven, and quietly asks, "How did. How did you know?"

Andrew sits down on the stool at the counter. His expression darkens, and he says lowly, "I'd know that smell anywhere."

Neil closes his eyes, and waits for the cake to fucking bake.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!!  
> also...I mean I'm up for a part 3 of this absolute garbage fire fic if you guys have any ideas ejkfab


End file.
